euscfandomcom-20200223-history
Enca Haxhia
| birth_place = Tirana, Albania | origin = | genre = Pop | label = Universal Music, OTR Records | occupation =solo_singer | instrument = | years_active = 2012–present | associated_acts = Noizy | website = http://www.encamusic.com }} Ruensa Haxhiaj (born October 19, 1995 in Tirana) known as Enca Haxhia or simply as Enca is an Albanian singer and songwriter. She rose to fame after releasing "A po t'pëlqen" in 2014, gathering over 100,000 views on YouTube within 24 hours. Haxhia made her music debut in 2012 with "The Best Of" and "Kjo Verë". She later joined Big Basta in Kënga Magjike and continued to work with other big artists. She participated in Top Fest twice, and reached the semi-finals in her second attempt. She also partecipated in Zhurma Show Awards in 2016 where she won four awards, including the first place Early life and career Ruensa Haxhiaj was born on October 19, 1995 in Tirana to an Albanian Orthodox family. She initially started posting covers on YouTube of artists like Lady Gaga, Jessie J, Rita Ora and others. She started using Keek, a social media for video statuses and gained her own fan base. She sang short parts of various songs, posted videos of her daily life, etc. Although her debut didn't receive big feedback, she continued working on her solo career, she was featured in many songs of big artists, mainly rappers. She participated in Top Fest twice, in 2013 and 2014. At the 2016 "Zhurma Show Awards" Enca won four awards including "Best Pop","Best Female" with "Dreq" music video and "Internet Prize", "Best Video" with "Bow Down" music video with Albanian repper Noizy. New single and criticism Haxhia announced her single "A po t'pëlqen", a Kosovar gheg penned pop-dance song on Keek. She then released the music video in late-July and received an enormous feedback. Besides her national attention, she also gathered a big number of international fans. The song, which gathered hundreds of thousands of views within its first week, received a lot of criticism as well she is one of the most famous singers of Albania. Discography * 2012 – "The Best Of" * 2012 – "Kjo Verë" (This summer) * 2012 – "100" featuring Big Basta & Etnon * 2012 – "All That" feat. Big Basta * 2013 – "Dua të jesh ti" (I want you), Top Fest 2013. * 2013 – "Jepe Tash" (Give it to me now) * 2013 – "Real Love" feat. Ardit * 2013 – "E ke rradhën ti" (It's your turn) * 2013 – "Baby Girl & Gangsta Boo" feat. B Genius * 2014 – "Ata nuk e din" (They don't know) feat. Noizy * 2014 – "Ishim ne" (We were), Top Fest 2014 * 2014 – "A po t'pëlqen" (Do you like it) * 2014 - Enca & Mozzik "Edhe njo"(anotherone) * 2015 - Soul Killa * 2015 - Call Me Goddess * 2016 - Dreq (Devil) * 2016 - Bow Down (Përkulu) * 2017 - Love on my Body (LOMB) * 2017 - Ciao (Goodbye - translated from Italian) * 2018 - Dua (I want to) Category:Artists Category:ESC 5 artists